


Wires

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, ex military steve, fake andriod
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: "the wires are under my skin, I can show you..."all Steve could see was his severely scarred left arm, and then there's blood.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

又下雨了。街边商铺的屋檐窄小到令史蒂夫不得不贴着墙立正。他还拎着两大包生活必需品和一些零碎的小玩意来装饰他的新家，冒雨回家显得格外累人。  
也是在这时，他看见街角站着一个人，与史蒂夫不同的是，他定定地站在雨里，像对所处环境毫无知觉。  
史蒂夫朝那人的方向走去，风带着雨滴砸在他身上，史蒂夫低声咒骂了一句，退后几步，不想让雨淋到自己。“嘿，老兄，你想过来躲个雨吗！”  
男人没有动。于是史蒂夫又问了一次，这次更响，但男人依然没有回应。  
“shit。”史蒂夫犹豫了一会，放下手中两个大包，冲进雨里走到那人面前。如果他听不见，手语总看得懂吧？  
雨很大，史蒂夫几乎睁不开眼睛，男人的长发贴在他的脸上。他在这雨中站着，仿佛是在接受试炼的菜鸟新兵。史蒂夫可经历过不少次。  
史蒂夫拽了下男人的衣袖，希望引起他的注意，然后冲他比划了一番（他希望）是美国标准手语。  
男人眨眨眼睛，缓缓开口道，“你是来回收我的吗？”他的声音很轻，平缓，没有感情。史蒂夫忽然就明白了，他面前的是一个仿生人，出于某些未知原因被遗弃的仿生人。  
史蒂夫听说过关于仿生人的新闻，在他离境服役之前市面上就已经有了不少基础的家用型仿生人，已经十年过去了，史蒂夫毫不怀疑他们能做出和人类相似度如此之高的仿生人。  
但是这个男人——仿生人——太像人类了。他的胸口随着呼吸浅浅的起伏，眼眶发红，嘴唇因为低温而发青，史蒂夫不能...如果仿生人与人类已经相似到这种程度，史蒂夫无法说服自己他该以对待机器人的方式对待这个男人。  
“我不是。听着，你不应该站在这，我们到那边去躲个雨好吗？”  
“你是我的新主人吗？”  
艹。史蒂夫咒骂了一句。你在干什么？这只是个机器人，迟早会有人来回收他的。  
“对，对，我是。现在乖乖听话，我们去该死的屋檐下面好吗？”  
男人——仿生人——眨眨眼睛，最后顺从地点头。  
他们都已经湿透了，再躲雨也没有多大意义，史蒂夫分给仿生人一个大包，领着他一起朝公寓狂奔。  
“我得洗个澡，你，额...也需要吗？”  
仿生人点点头，雨水顺着他的长发流下来。  
“好吧。”史蒂夫不明白为什么人类要造出和人类几乎一样的机器人。他翻出一条新买的毛巾递给他，“你先擦一擦，把衣服换了，扔进那个框子里就好，行吗？”  
点头。  
行吧，罗杰斯，看看你都干了些什么？捡回来一个机器人。你连平板都玩不顺溜。十年服役绝对是个错误的决定，完全被这个疯狂的社会抛弃了，大家都在发疯，你还觉得自己是个疯子？  
他从浴室出来，毛巾挂在头上，自由地吸收着头发上的水份。而他的机器人朋友，头发已经干的差不多了，有些凌乱，已经湿了的毛巾搭在肩头，身上的衣服还在孜孜不倦地弄湿他的地板。  
“什么鬼，我不是让你把这身衣服脱了吗？”史蒂夫感觉要爆炸。  
仿生人只是用那双灰蓝色的眼睛望着他，低声说，“我没有可以换的衣服。”  
这是你的错，罗杰斯。你的错。你的。错。  
“天啊，抱歉...”史蒂夫朝他走去，“你去洗澡，我给你拿衣服。”  
仿生人只是点头，没有生气，也没有原谅。


	2. Chapter 2

“你叫什么？”  
“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。”  
“他们为什么...不要你了？”即便对象是个机器人，史蒂夫也觉得这句话格外伤人。  
詹姆斯低下头，史蒂夫从他平静的语调里察觉出了一丝伤感。“他们离婚了，没人想要我。”  
史蒂夫想抱抱他，他可以这么做，事实上他也这么做了。巴基的身体很柔软，但是绷得很紧。他在颤抖。他在害怕。  
“嘘，没事了，詹姆斯，没事的，我不会离开你的。”  
通常情况下，史蒂夫才是那个需要被安抚的人，当角色对换，史蒂夫感觉下腹莫名地抽痛，他想要把怀中的人抱得更紧，更紧，直到他停止颤抖。  
“你愿意当我的新主人？”  
“不，詹姆斯，我不会是你的主人。你和我，我们没有区别，我们可以当室友，朋友...”  
“可是他们说——”  
“草他们的。”  
于是詹姆斯没有再说话。史蒂夫依然抱着他，史蒂夫无法分辨这到底是为了詹姆斯还是他自己。史蒂夫现在很混乱，但是他能明确一点，他会留下詹姆斯，他必须要这么做。  
詹姆斯主动提出做晚餐，他的手艺比史蒂夫好上几十倍。然后他们一起将史蒂夫的书房兼画室整理了一番。詹姆斯很安静，驯服，也会对史蒂夫蹩脚的笑话露出小小的怯生生的微笑。  
晚上詹姆斯主动提出他可以睡沙发。“或者地板，如果你介意的话。”他说出这话就好像他经历过千万次拒绝，史蒂夫不想知道他的前任主人都是怎样对待他的。  
“你可以睡沙发...我给你找条毯子。”  
詹姆斯看起来很惊讶，但他什么也没有说。  
有枪声。可是他什么也看不见。  
“Gabe！Morita！”没有人回应。  
该死的。史蒂夫开始奔跑，在虚空一片中狂奔，试图找到敌人，或是他的队友。谁都好，谁都好...  
“史蒂夫！”  
有人在叫他。  
“史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫没有停下脚步，不论是谁，他朝着声音方向跑去。  
“史蒂夫！”  
他看见一片灰蓝色。  
是詹姆斯。  
“史蒂夫！”詹姆斯坐在他床边，他的双臂被史蒂夫无意识地抓住，“你在叫。”  
艹。史蒂夫坐起来，“没事，只是个噩梦。抱歉我吵醒你了。”  
詹姆斯摇摇头，“你害怕吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你在叫，在哭。你害怕吗？”  
史蒂夫摸了一把脸，他甚至没有意识到他在哭。  
“额...”他当然害怕，怕的要命，至于每一天他都会从梦中惊醒，每一次他闭上眼睛他都还在无人区，没有尽头，没有结束。  
史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角，说，“yeah.”  
承认这点比经历它更难。史蒂夫想要大哭，想要崩溃，但他从来没有这个机会，他不允许自己这样做，他是队长，是英雄，他不能。  
下一秒，他被詹姆斯拥进怀里，就像之前他对詹姆斯做的那样。  
“别害怕，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯说，“我在这。”  
史蒂夫往詹姆斯怀里靠了靠，听到他胸腔下心脏跳动的声音，平稳有力。  
他在这。他在这。他在这。


	3. Chapter 3

“什么情况，老兄，几个月不见，你都有男朋友了？”屏幕里的山姆冲他挑眉，指指画面里的詹姆斯。  
“他不是我的男朋友，山姆。”他看了眼正在做饭的詹姆斯，“他是个仿生人。”  
“哈？你买了个家政仿生人？”  
“我没买他，他被原主人抛弃了，我把他捡回来了。我也不知道他是什么型号的...”  
“你以为你在捡流浪狗吗，史蒂夫？”  
“什么脑残才会想把机器人做的跟人一样啊？”  
“恐怖谷是不是？我参观过制造仿生人的公司，有好长一段时间我做梦都能梦到那些泡在液体里的躯体——”  
“闭嘴，山姆！我已经能想象那个画面了！”  
“所以，哥们，现实世界可一点不比战场温馨。”  
“yeah.”  
“anyways, 小娜和克林特让我告诉你他们过几天会去看你，然后Dodger叫我转达它的思念。”  
“我也想它。”史蒂夫笑起来。  
“我们都很想你，史蒂夫。”  
“我也是。”  
“也很担心你。”  
史蒂夫不说话。  
“就当帮我个忙，别再翘掉你的心理咨询了。”  
史蒂夫明白山姆是为了自己好，但他真的不想谈这个。“有空再约，山姆。”  
最后的画面停留在一根中指上，史蒂夫知道自己欠山姆很多，山姆一直在无条件地帮助他，纵容他，而他只是一如既往的混蛋。他多少值得这个手势。  
门铃响起，门外站着雌雄双煞。  
“我以为山姆说你们过几天会来？”  
“显然我们是前几天说我们过几天会来。”娜塔莎顾自走进门。  
“我艹，我是闻到苹果派的味道了吗？史蒂夫你在做苹果派！”克林特兴奋地叫着。  
“准确地说，不是我...”  
“史蒂夫？你什么时候给自己找了个男朋友？”  
娜塔莎指着詹姆斯，而后者...史蒂夫从未见过詹姆斯这样，他看上去吓坏了，像车灯前惊慌失措的小鹿，走也不是，留也不是。  
“你确定他成年了吗史蒂夫？”  
“他不是我男朋友——”  
“我可以回避。”詹姆斯说话局促，像是急于辩解什么。他指了指书房，“我会很安静，不碰任何东西。”  
“什么？”这是史蒂夫。  
“什么？”这是娜塔莎。  
“什么鬼？”这是克林特。  
四人瞪着彼此，直到史蒂夫终于站出来拯救这个尴尬的境况。  
“詹姆斯，你不用回避。小娜，克林特，他是詹姆斯，一个仿生人。”  
娜塔莎看上去依然抱有怀疑，克林特也是，詹姆斯也是。  
史蒂夫叹了口气。到底哪个疯子决定造出跟人类一模一样的仿生人？！  
最后他们又叫了一份披萨外卖，史蒂夫先是再三向詹姆斯确认他不需要离开，他可以和他们坐在一起吃饭（再一次，史蒂夫不想知道他的前任主人对詹姆斯做了什么），再向娜塔莎和克林特解释他是如何把詹姆斯捡回来的。  
“那你真是捡到宝了，史蒂夫。”克林特基于詹姆斯的苹果派做出了评判。娜塔莎看起来还是没有被说服，但，谢天谢地，没有再用她的死亡注视盯着史蒂夫了。  
离开前，娜塔莎拉着史蒂夫到门外，用只有两个人能听到的音量说，“我不管他是谁，史蒂夫，他绝对不是仿生人。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我在美国最高级别的情报局工作，史蒂夫。这个地球上就没有他这种型号的仿生人。没有仿生人能真正进食，史蒂夫。”  
“但他——”  
“我不知道他为什么表现出这个样子，这是你要搞清楚的事。听着，我不能确定他有没有危险——”  
“詹姆斯不危险。”  
“你不能确定，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎看上去快要被激怒了，“你要搞清楚，好吗？你知道怎么联系我和克林特。”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气。“再见，小娜。”


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫表现得像个十足的混蛋。对他的朋友们。一而再的。  
娜塔莎的话在他脑子里一遍遍地响起。没有詹姆斯那样的仿生人。他不是仿生人。危险等级未知。  
不。詹姆斯不危险。他不危险。  
史蒂夫花了一整天搜索最先进的仿生人款式，又具体到仿生人有没有代谢系统，有没有消化系统，有没有脉搏心跳。  
答案是没有。没有，没有，没有。詹姆斯不是仿生人。  
他可以动一动手指就知道詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的一生，但是他没有这么做，他不想这么做。他感到被欺骗，感到愚蠢，感到害怕，感到心碎。詹姆斯巴恩斯到底是谁？他为什么要假装是仿生人？他为什么会变成这样？他的家人对他做了什么？他该怎么办？  
史蒂夫带着满腔快要爆炸的情绪找到詹姆斯，他正坐在沙发上翻着一本书。他总是那样，平静，毫无生气，而史蒂夫总是被太多情绪淹没。  
“詹姆斯！”  
詹姆斯立马站起来，因为史蒂夫严厉的语气而显出害怕。  
“你他妈到底是什么！”  
詹姆斯眨眨眼睛，说，“WS2014，家政型仿生人。”  
bullshit.  
“你在骗人。”史蒂夫指控到。  
“我没有。”  
“既然如此，你的开关在哪？嗯？”  
詹姆斯被他突如其来的提问震惊了，张了张嘴，最后吞吞吐吐地说，“我不...不知道...”  
“那是因为你根本没有！詹姆斯！你是个人，活生生的人！不是机器！”史蒂夫想他或许比想象中的还要愤怒。  
“不...”詹姆斯后退了几步，大眼睛里闪烁着泪花，“不，我是WS2014家政型仿生人...我不是人类...我不是...”  
詹姆斯崩溃了，眼泪不住地流出来，说着不成句的单词，他吓坏了，或是恐慌症发作。这是史蒂夫没有预料到的情况。  
这是你的错，罗杰斯。你的错。你把他弄成了这样。  
“嘿，詹姆斯...”他试图靠近詹姆斯，却只让詹姆斯惊吓着后退了更多。  
“我是WS2014家政型仿生人...我真的是，我真的是...”詹姆斯从抽屉里找出一把剪刀，“我可以证明给你看，我真的是，我真的是。我会找到电线的，它们都在皮层下面，我会找到的...”  
詹姆斯撸起袖子，史蒂夫这才看见詹姆斯的无数道疤痕丑陋地蔓延在他纤细的小臂上。在史蒂夫能够阻止前，詹姆斯已经将剪刀扎进了自己的胳膊，他像没有痛觉一般狠狠地扎进去，割开，喷涌而出的鲜血包裹着他的胳膊。  
“不不不詹姆斯，快停下，快停下！”  
“我会找到电线的，它们就在这...我是WS2014家政型仿生人，求你，不要丢掉我，我真的是仿生人，求你不要丢掉我，求你...”  
在送到医院之前，詹姆斯已经失去了意识，他身上尽是血迹，史蒂夫抱着他，泣不成声。


	5. Chapter 5

“什么都别说。”  
“我还什么都没说呢。”娜塔莎坐到他身边。  
“他——”史蒂夫仅仅说了一个单词就因为哽咽而不得不停下来深呼吸，“这是我的错。”  
“虽然你让我什么都别说，但是。”娜塔莎递给他一个档案夹，当然，史蒂夫忙将脸埋进膝盖里，没有接。于是娜塔莎翻开了文件，说，“詹姆斯巴恩斯，2008年出生在印第安纳，长在布鲁克林。父母离异时因为已经成年所以没有被送到寄宿家庭。父母均为商人，没有警局记录。”  
“当然他妈的没有。”  
“史蒂夫...”  
“他们他妈的虐待他，我不需要报案记录也知道，他们他妈虐待他，从他还是个孩子的时候就虐待他，才让他变成现在这样！”  
“你打算怎么做？”  
他想打坏几个沙袋，那两个生了詹姆斯却虐待他的人渣，他想把他们送进监狱，哪怕这比不上詹姆斯所受的千分之一。  
“我想在这等他。”他最后说，“等他好起来。”  
娜塔莎一只手抚摸他的后背，没有多说一句话，无声地传递她的支持。  
詹姆斯昏睡了一天半，史蒂夫每一分钟都在焦虑和恐慌中度过。他虽然流了不少血，但怎么也不至于昏迷这么久。医生（在史蒂夫的要求下）给他做了两次检查，血压心跳正常，轻微低血糖，没有任何使他保持昏迷状态的理由。  
“可能是因为受到太大心理刺激。”医生只能这么跟史蒂夫解释，而这对史蒂夫不断增长的愧疚没有任何帮助。  
第二天下午，史蒂夫在医院楼下的便利店里买了个三明治凑合着当晚餐解决之后，回到病房，看到的是一个已经清醒的巴恩斯，他坐在病床上看起来对所处环境还有些困惑。  
“詹姆斯，天啊你终于醒了。”史蒂夫快步上前，“你感觉怎么样，头晕吗？要不要叫医生过来？我给你倒杯水。”  
“有点晕，不用叫医生。”詹姆斯接过水，冲他笑了一下，“谢谢，史蒂夫。”  
詹姆斯冲他笑了。史蒂夫的大脑一时间不能处理这个信息。是，詹姆斯在过去一个多月的相处中也对他笑过，但不是这样。他现在的笑是那么真诚，自信，那么...鲜活。  
“你想吃点什么吗？你昏迷了快两天了，一定饿坏了。”  
“嗯...意大利辣香肠披萨？”  
不不不，詹姆斯从来不会主动要求吃什么。  
也许是看史蒂夫犹豫，詹姆斯又笑起来，右手附上史蒂夫的手，“我开玩笑的啦。LBTsandwich，extra tomato maybe?”  
“额，可以，当然。我去给你买。”  
这不是他的詹姆斯。最少不是在过去一个月和他日夜相处的詹姆斯。但这不是最重要的，目前不是。目前最重要的是詹姆斯的健康，他想要澳洲龙虾夹心的三明治史蒂夫也会给他买。这才是当下最重要的。  
等他回到医院，护士正在为詹姆斯说的什么话而笑得眉飞色舞。这绝对绝对不是他的詹姆斯。  
“嘿，史蒂夫！”詹姆斯跟他打了个招呼，紧接着对着护士小姐说，“你看，我的守护天使回来了。我就说他长的也像个天使吧。”  
护士朝他的方向看了一眼，又对詹姆斯说了句什么，两个人都笑起来。  
“你好。”史蒂夫忍不住打断他们，“詹姆斯还好吗，你给他做过检查了对吧。”  
“哦，他很好，明天就能出院了。我先走了，还有其他病人等着我。”临走前她还对詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛。  
史蒂夫一直压抑着等到巴恩斯解决了他的晚餐才终于开口，“你想跟我说说发生了什么吗？


	6. Chapter 6

詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，那无辜迷茫的神态倒和之前一模一样。“你是说这个？”他举起了左手。  
“是。还有别的。”  
“别的？”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“who are you, or what are you?”  
詹姆斯盯着史蒂夫看了很久，深深地叹了口气。“我叫巴基。”  
“what happened to James?”  
“他...”巴基低下头，“他不是第一次这么做了，你知道的。”他再一次举起手臂，让史蒂夫看到那上面蜿蜒丑陋的疤痕，“还有更多，上臂，肩膀上也有。”  
史蒂夫不想看见更多。“你说'他'？”  
“詹姆斯，对。”  
“什么意思？”  
“他是主人。目前来说。”  
史蒂夫只是越发的迷惑。  
“詹姆斯是这个身体的主人，我只是一个副人格。”  
“你是说你——他——人格分裂？”  
巴基调整了下坐姿，面对着史蒂夫，“我想你也能猜到詹姆斯小时候经历过不好的事，那时候市面上刚刚开始就行仿生人，于是他就分裂出一个人格，詹姆斯，认为自己是个机器人。而最初的主人，那个小孩子，已经沉睡很多年并且我想不会再出现了。詹姆斯把经历的一切都承受下来因为他是个机器人，机器人没有感情，没有欲望，没有痛觉。我想我一直都在这个身体里，我也不知道，也许我花了大半的时间在沉睡，而且James很...强势，他保护我们。但是因为你，把他的脑子搅乱了，于是我就出现了。”  
“为什么？因为我...”  
“你没做错什么，史蒂夫，詹姆斯也没有责怪你或是怨恨你。是我们乱七八糟的脑子以这种方式保护我们。”  
哦天啊。你伤害了他。这是个无论如何也无法推脱的事实。你给詹姆斯造成了创伤。你一直在伤害他，罗杰斯。  
“对不起。”他说，意识到自己的哽咽。下一秒，他被巴基拉入怀抱，他身上充满了药水味，和平时淡淡的沐浴露须后水的味道相去甚远，但是同样的温暖，安全，可以让他悄悄的崩溃。  
“没事的，史蒂夫，这一切都不是你的错，我在这...”

史蒂夫听见巴基的心脏在胸腔下规律的跳动。  
他在这。他在这。他在这。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天迎接史蒂夫的是詹姆斯。詹姆斯比之前还要安静，压抑。明明才小半天时间，史蒂夫就开始想念巴基了。最少巴基能告诉他一些关于詹姆斯的过去，而面对詹姆斯，史蒂夫就像突然被要求开一辆太空飞船一样手足无措。他不想再导致詹姆斯精神崩溃，又无法攻破詹姆斯的保护。他甚至无法确定带詹姆斯去看心理医生是不是件好事。  
更迫切的问题出现在他的银行卡上。由于詹姆斯（当然的）没有医保，史蒂夫又固执地谢绝了Nat的帮助，这几天的医疗费让史蒂夫岌岌可危的存款命悬一线。他需要工作。  
“老冰棍你终于出山了？工作？明天八点到我这里报道就行，工作时间随意，工资你开口——别别别，罗杰斯，我开玩笑的。我雇你当我保镖队队长兼教练，怎么样？说真的，罗杰斯，我只是很高兴你愿意和我们接触。”  
史蒂夫清楚其实这份工作依然只是个挂名，托尼史塔克拥有全国最优秀的特工保镖，人类，仿生人，史蒂夫或许还不如他们中的一些，但当下而言他也只能忍受着。  
刚开始工作没两天，史蒂夫就得跟着史塔克飞去美军在中东的几个基地，给他们的装备做一点升级。  
“你可以不去，你知道。”托尼挥了下手，作为补充。  
“我必须去。”史蒂夫说，“我是队长。”  
重新回到战区令他心潮澎湃，有好的，也有坏的。  
他曾经是罗杰斯上校，有个别老鸟认出了他，热情地称他为“Captain Rogers”。  
史蒂夫从未想过他会怀念这些，沙漠，烈日，硝烟，战场，士兵们粗冽的笑话。也许他并不，他只是对这一切更为熟悉。他早早的就没了家人，更没有朋友，他从来没有融入过任何地方，甚至是军队。但是史蒂夫战斗了一辈子，战场是唯一曾经接纳过他这个怪胎的地方。离开对他而言更为艰难。  
但是他不能回来。他被强制退役，心理评估报告烂的一塌糊涂，让他根本没希望像Nat和Clint那样进入CIA。  
没有地方愿意接纳他。  
如果可能的话，从中东回来之后他的ptsd变得更糟糕。闭上眼睛就是枪炮与鲜血，他几乎没法入睡。安眠药从一颗到两颗到三颗到放弃。  
因为他频繁从梦中惊醒，詹姆斯最后干脆在史蒂夫房间打了地铺，好在第一时间赶去安慰史蒂夫。直到有一天他在史蒂夫床上睡着了，史蒂夫靠着他，感受着他温暖的身体和平稳的脉搏，忽然意识到自己多么需要他，就像詹姆斯需要自己一样。  
他要治好詹姆斯。


End file.
